This Is the End of the World
by Lily's Muse
Summary: After both their parents are murdered by a gang searching houses for food, Allison and her brother David must leave everything they know to find a new home. But will post-apocalyptic life be too much? -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter One

**Dear Musers,**

**I am removing all chapters of all my stories on this account. I am keeping the stories themselves posted (though there is nothing in them) for the purpose of maintaining the publication date, and for keeping all your lovely reviews.  
><strong>

**I don't say my stories are badly written to be humble—I say it because they _are_. In the coming months, I will reorganize and rewrite each and every chapter of my stories. Until then, I don't want anyone seeing what they were like at the time this was written.**

**Thank you all for your support and complimentary reviews**—they're what kept me from deleting my stories for so long. Each review and message brightens my day like you wouldn't believe.****

****While I'm here, I'd also like to apologize for _my_ lack of reviews lately. I have a $40,000 scholarship to my dream college preparatory school, and to keep that, I need to maintain a 4.0 GPA. I'm also struggling to raise $5,000 for my robotics team by January. I promise, as soon as Christmas break strikes, I'll make it up to you guys.****

****Bottom line, I'm deleting all my stuff. Don't panic, it'll come back**—**hopefully in a better state than that in which it left.****

****~Pwoper Lily  
><strong>**


	2. Chapter Two

**Dear Musers,**

**I am removing all chapters of all my stories on this account. I am keeping the stories themselves posted (though there is nothing in them) for the purpose of maintaining the publication date, and for keeping all your lovely reviews.  
><strong>

**I don't say my stories are badly written to be humble—I say it because they _are_. In the coming months, I will reorganize and rewrite each and every chapter of my stories. Until then, I don't want anyone seeing what they were like at the time this was written.**

**Thank you all for your support and complimentary reviews**—they're what kept me from deleting my stories for so long. Each review and message brightens my day like you wouldn't believe.****

****While I'm here, I'd also like to apologize for _my_ lack of reviews lately. I have a $40,000 scholarship to my dream college preparatory school, and to keep that, I need to maintain a 4.0 GPA. I'm also struggling to raise $5,000 for my robotics team by January. I promise, as soon as Christmas break strikes, I'll make it up to you guys.****

****Bottom line, I'm deleting all my stuff. Don't panic, it'll come back**—**hopefully in a better state than that in which it left.****

****~Pwoper Lily  
><strong>**


	3. Chapter Three

**Dear Musers,**

**I am removing all chapters of all my stories on this account. I am keeping the stories themselves posted (though there is nothing in them) for the purpose of maintaining the publication date, and for keeping all your lovely reviews.  
><strong>

**I don't say my stories are badly written to be humble—I say it because they _are_. In the coming months, I will reorganize and rewrite each and every chapter of my stories. Until then, I don't want anyone seeing what they were like at the time this was written.**

**Thank you all for your support and complimentary reviews**—they're what kept me from deleting my stories for so long. Each review and message brightens my day like you wouldn't believe.****

****While I'm here, I'd also like to apologize for _my_ lack of reviews lately. I have a $40,000 scholarship to my dream college preparatory school, and to keep that, I need to maintain a 4.0 GPA. I'm also struggling to raise $5,000 for my robotics team by January. I promise, as soon as Christmas break strikes, I'll make it up to you guys.****

****Bottom line, I'm deleting all my stuff. Don't panic, it'll come back**—**hopefully in a better state than that in which it left.****

****~Pwoper Lily  
><strong>**


	4. Chapter Four

**Dear Musers,**

**I am removing all chapters of all my stories on this account. I am keeping the stories themselves posted (though there is nothing in them) for the purpose of maintaining the publication date, and for keeping all your lovely reviews.  
><strong>

**I don't say my stories are badly written to be humble—I say it because they _are_. In the coming months, I will reorganize and rewrite each and every chapter of my stories. Until then, I don't want anyone seeing what they were like at the time this was written.**

**Thank you all for your support and complimentary reviews**—they're what kept me from deleting my stories for so long. Each review and message brightens my day like you wouldn't believe.****

****While I'm here, I'd also like to apologize for _my_ lack of reviews lately. I have a $40,000 scholarship to my dream college preparatory school, and to keep that, I need to maintain a 4.0 GPA. I'm also struggling to raise $5,000 for my robotics team by January. I promise, as soon as Christmas break strikes, I'll make it up to you guys.****

****Bottom line, I'm deleting all my stuff. Don't panic, it'll come back**—**hopefully in a better state than that in which it left.****

****~Pwoper Lily  
><strong>**


	5. Chapter Five

**Dear Musers,**

**I am removing all chapters of all my stories on this account. I am keeping the stories themselves posted (though there is nothing in them) for the purpose of maintaining the publication date, and for keeping all your lovely reviews.  
><strong>

**I don't say my stories are badly written to be humble—I say it because they _are_. In the coming months, I will reorganize and rewrite each and every chapter of my stories. Until then, I don't want anyone seeing what they were like at the time this was written.**

**Thank you all for your support and complimentary reviews**—they're what kept me from deleting my stories for so long. Each review and message brightens my day like you wouldn't believe.****

****While I'm here, I'd also like to apologize for _my_ lack of reviews lately. I have a $40,000 scholarship to my dream college preparatory school, and to keep that, I need to maintain a 4.0 GPA. I'm also struggling to raise $5,000 for my robotics team by January. I promise, as soon as Christmas break strikes, I'll make it up to you guys.****

****Bottom line, I'm deleting all my stuff. Don't panic, it'll come back**—**hopefully in a better state than that in which it left.****

****~Pwoper Lily  
><strong>**


	6. DELETION NOTIFICATION: PLEASE READ

**Dear Musers,**

**I am removing all chapters of all my stories on this account. I am keeping the stories themselves posted (though there is nothing in them) for the purpose of maintaining the publication date, and for keeping all your lovely reviews.  
><strong>

**I don't say my stories are badly written to be humble—I say it because they _are_. In the coming months, I will reorganize and rewrite each and every chapter of my stories. Until then, I don't want anyone seeing what they were like at the time this was written.**

**Thank you all for your support and complimentary reviews**—they're what kept me from deleting my stories for so long. Each review and message brightens my day like you wouldn't believe.****

****While I'm here, I'd also like to apologize for _my_ lack of reviews lately. I have a $40,000 scholarship to my dream college preparatory school, and to keep that, I need to maintain a 4.0 GPA. I'm also struggling to raise $5,000 for my robotics team by January. I promise, as soon as Christmas break strikes, I'll make it up to you guys.****

****Bottom line, I'm deleting all my stuff. Don't panic, it'll come back**—**hopefully in a better state than that in which it left.****

****~Pwoper Lily  
><strong>**


End file.
